pokemon_reset_bloodlinesfandomcom-20200215-history
Steven
Steven Stone appears in Pokemon Reset Bloodlines as both a Devon Corp. executive and Hoenn's Regional Champion. He finds the corporate life boring and much prefers his Champion duties. History During his time before becoming Hoenn's Champion, he fought against Team Zenith multiple times, leading to great familiarity with how they operate. During the time Wally was away hunting down Brendan, the Devon Corporation was allowing Rustboro's Trainer's School to visit their headquarters for a field trip. One of the students, Sawyer got distracted and wandered off, and Steven found him and warned him to stay out of their top secret R&D department only for Sawyer to tell him that someone had just left from that direction. After finding that someone had broken into a vault and stole the Flower, Steven took Sawyer with him to track down the thief. They track him to the lobby and when Sawyer identifies him, Steven has his Metagross hold the doors shut with Psychic. The man complains about how Steven is holding the world back from advancing and mentions that he is part of Team Zenith. When Steven is surprised, the man releases a Golbat and has it use Haze. In the confusion, Metagross drops the Psychic and the Zenith Grunt escapes. Steven prepares to go after him and Sawyer insists on going with him. Steven is reluctant, but accepts and they fly through the city on Metagross. Despite their best efforts, they fail to find the grunt and Sawyer asks what Team Zenith is. Steven explains their history and ideology before Sawyer asks if a man wearing a dragon coat is wearing their uniform and Steven decides to follow them covertly. The grunt heads north toward the mountains and when the man bolts, Metagross gets hit by a Draco Meteor and the go down. They survive the fall and are immediately surrounded by Draconids. One of their number, Zinnia, accuses them of stealing a lore scroll and attacks. Metagross puts up Protect and negotiations actually begin. Eventually Steven agrees to go to Meteor Village to discuss the matter further, taking Sawyer with him. When they get to the village, Steven has to tell Sawyer to stop taking notes and he does so. They meet the Elder and Zinnia explains their reasons for being there. Steven asks that the negotiations be done quickly, but the Elder refuses and invites him in. Steven tells Sawyer to behave himself outside and gives him a Beldum just in case he needs to defend himself. The Elder serves Steven tea and after telling him she didn't poison it, Steven tells her that Team Zenith was responsible for both of the thefts. The Elder asks if Zevie is still their leader and when Steven asks why she's ask that, the Elder explains that the Draconids once considered allying with Team Zenith, before realizing that they were just trying to use them to get their lore. Steven asks what it is, but The Elder tells him that outsiders aren't allowed to learn it. Steven protests and she tells him the previous Lorekeeper died to prevent Sootopolitans from stealing it. At that point, Zinnia's daughter Aster barges in asking to play. Zinnia follows her in and apologizes to the Elder before removing Aster. Steven comments on Aster and the Elder hints at the circumstances of her birth. With no other options remaining, Steven reveals the secrets of the Flower to the Elder. The Elder decides that the information Steven gave her is worth parting with some of the Draconid lore. She summons Zinnia back indoors. Zinnia explains that Rayquaza quelled the fighting between Kyogre and Groudon, and then explains about the Megalith and how Rayquaza destroyed it, but the pieces are trying to gather together once more. Realizing what the Megalith and the Flower might be capable of if combined, Steven asks to speak with the Zenith Grunts. Despite Zinnia's protests, the Elder permits him to speak with them before their execution. On their way to see them, the Elder has to stop a group of Draconids from attacking Sawyer and Steven tells him to accompany him. Steven enters the cell alone and offers them an olive branch, but they flatly refuse. At this, he calls out Metagross and threatens them with Metagross's Meteor Mash. This persuades them to talk and they reveal that Zevie is on Mt. Chimney. At that, Steven departs, telling Zinnia what transpired and that he wasn't actually going to attack them. With that, Zinnia goes to gather a group of Draconids, and the Elder leads Steven and Sawyer to a tunnel to Mt. Chimney. Pokemon Metagross (Shiny) Ability: '''Clear Body '''Moves: * Psychic * Meteor Mash * Protect Beldum (Shiny) Moves: * Iron Head Family Category:Characters Category:Regional Champions Category:Type Specialists